1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an error proofing method and apparatus for cutting tools. More particularly, this invention relates to an error proofing method and apparatus for cutting tools insuring that cutting tools, when changed, are placed in their proper radial orientation within a clamping unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known mechanisms for releasably holding a toolholder shank in a support member bore when the mechanism actuating member is transversely aligned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the toolholder shank and a support member bore. Such mechanisms and articles are used in the cutting and shaping of workpieces where it is not expedient to use the tool support member in connection with a base member having a bore containing an axially aligned power driven means for axially actuating the locking mechanism in the tool support member. Examples of toolholders and support members utilizing releasable locking mechanisms having radial activation are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,824; 4,575,293 and 4,135,418 and 4,736,659. There is, however, always a need for improved mechanisms in this field for aligning the toolholder and the clamping unit. The present invention ensures a concentric aligned fit between the toolholder and the clamping unit
Briefly, according to this invention, there is provided an error proofing method and apparatus for aligning a clamping unit and a toolholder to facilitate proper positioning of a cutting tool with respect to a workpiece.